Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 16
Dylemat Dragneela (jap. ジレンマドラグニル, Jirenma Doraguniru; eng. Dragneel's Dilemma) to szesnasty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Więc skoro wiemy, że jest Pandemonium, że Asia jest najsilniejsza i że inni rezydenci Łapy Niedźwiedzia mają problemy z tym zadaniem to teraz przechodzimy... TAK! Do Adiego! Ktoś w końcu jest głównym bohaterem w tej serii. thumb|left-GOTÓW DO DEMOLKI! -krzyknął Dragneel, który pokrywszy się ogniem ruszył na chmarę demonów zamieszkujących Pandemonium. Szarża Ognistego Feniksa wyglądała wręcz epicko. Pokryty czerwonym płomieniem Adi ruszył na 50 demonów jednocześnie, które z odległości wydawały się być masywną chmurą. Iskra czerwonych płomieni konta chmura śmiercionośnych demonów. Oto Pandemonium! -Uderzenie Skrzydłem Ognistego Feniksa! -Dragneel zamienił swoją prawą pięść w spiralę ognia, dzięki której przebił trzy demony naraz. -Pazur Ognistego Feniksa! -następnie stanął na lewej nodze, wykonał obrót i za pomocą prawej nogi przemienionej w pazur feniksa zdjął kolejne cztery demony. "Iskra" rozgromiła część "Chmury", demony odstąpiły nieco od Adiego przez co ten miał chwilę by odpocząć. Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzał się na demony. -''Łatwizna...'' -uśmiechnął się. Wtedy za Dragneelem pojawił się jeden z demonów z drugiego dnia obozu (tak tak, dokładnie ten, który zamiast ręki ma miotacz). Twór Storma zamachnął się na Dragneela, temu jednak szczęście sprzyjało, że odwrócił się dokładnie w takim momencie, że zdążył sparować cios potwora. Uścisk Adiego był na tyle mocny, że roztrzaskał blaster. W efekcie przerażony robot wyzwolił się z uścisku feniksa i szybko uciekł do swoich. -No dalej uciekaj! -wykrzyczał dumnie chłopak, a w tym momencie pozostałe 43 demony, podzieliły się na mniejsze grupy. -EJ NO! -Adi się wkurzył. -I CO TERAZ MAM WAS JESZCZE ŚCIGAĆ? Tak więc Adi ruszył w pościg za tworami Storma. Był tu dopiero 10 minut więc na luzie mógł sobie pozwolić na opierniczanie się. A przynajmniej tak sobie myślał... -Gah! -zakasłał Dragneel. -Szlak zaczynam kasłać... -zaczął się drapać po głowie. -Jakby se tak pomyśleć... to nie jadłem płomieni od wczoraj, a walczyłem z Asią, działałem na maxa podczas wolnego dnia. Kurde może zanim ruszę do dalszej walki znalazł bym coś do żarcia. Z tak iście genialnym planem działania wśród genialnych planów działania Adi ruszył do poszukiwania ognia. Adi przeszukiwał cały swój obszar Pandemonium. Tak bardzo skupił się na szukaniu płomieni, że nawet nie zauważył uciekających przed nim stworów. -Gah! Gah! -kasłał. -JEST ŹLE!!! TU NIE MA ANI ISKRY PŁOMIENIA!!! No, rzecz jasna poza moimi... ALE PROBLEM JEST TAKI, ŻE NIE MOGĘ ŻREĆ WŁASNEJ MAGII!!! I tu nagle boom! By fabuła była ciekawsza, przed Adim pojawiły się trzy, podobne z postury do Hulka twory Noah. -Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi pchnął tornado ognia w stworzy, jednak w ten sposób udało mu się rozwalić tylko jednego. -''Nie jest dobrze!'' -pomyślał. -''Jeżeli będę bezsensownie marnował energię to będzie krucho... z drugiej strony nie mogę się im dać stratować.'' Tak oto dwa demony ruszyły na Adiego. Chłopak miał szczęście gdyż poza posturą Hulka nie miały nic wspólnego z jego siłą, aczkolwiek na pewno przewyższały wielu zwyczajnych zjadaczy chleba. Adi jednak nie unikał ciosów potworów. Po prostu stał, a ich ataki przechodziły przez jego ogniste ciało. -PIEŚŃ KSIĘŻYCOWA OGNISTEGO FENIKSA! -Adi wysadził cały obszar wokół siebie tym samym stwory, niestety tym oto sposobem wyczerpał resztki swojej magicznej mocy. thumb-GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! -mocny kaszel złapał Ognistego Zabójcę Feniksów. -Gah gah gah! -chłopak opadł na kolana po czym złapał się za szyję i zaczął dusić. O ile Zabójcy Smoków mają potężną chorobę lokomocyjną, najsilniejszą z najsilniejszych chorób lokomocyjnych, a Zabójcy Tytanów mają przyspieszony metabolizm najbardziej przyspieszony z przyspieszonych metabolizmów o tyle słabością Zabójców Feniksów jest wysoko rozwinięta astma z wysoko rozwiniętych astm. Największym problemem tego wszystkiego jest to iż w momencie gdy Zabójcy Feniksów wyczerpią całą swoją siłę (nie wspominając już o utracie zdolności feniksa) dostają nagłego ataku, który w efekcie na pewien czas paraliżuje ich w walce. Potrzebują tego czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do utraconego oddechu i ponowne zapanowanie nad swoim ciałem. Nie jest to zbyt bezpieczne w walce gdyż w starciu na śmierć i życie, są bezbronni. Adi ostatkami sił doczołgał się gdzieś do kąta by potwory go nie namierzyły. Leżał na podłodze i powoli odzyskiwał kontrolę nad oddechem. Chłopak postanowił trochę odpocząć, powoli zmrużył swoje powieki po czym odpłynął do krainy wspomnień. ---- Tym czasem w sali w której znajdowali się Absolwenci Sakury. -Joanna Dahaka, przybrana wnuczka Najpotężniejszego Człowieka na Świecie. -rozpoczęła Melody. -Pomimo tego iż nie łączą ich żadne więzy krwi, to bez wątpienia jest ona obecnie Najsilniejszą Członkinią 109 Pokolenia. -Przeszła najcięższy test Jesiennego Obozu w zaledwie pół godziny. -przemówił wreszcie Godawa. -To bez wątpienia diament. Inni przedstawiciele jej generacji też sobie radzą nieźle, lecz drudzy... -jego głos zrobił się smętny, gdy spojrzał na jedną z lacrim, która transmitowała przebieg testu Adiego. Chłopak leżał na ziemi wyraźne zmęczony, ranny i w dodatku się dusił. -Coś mu się stało? -spytała Yukari. -Storm! Któryś z robotów jest w stanie wywołać atak astmy??? Jesteś okrutny! -To nie ja! -odparł podirytowany Noah. -Ma racje, to wina jego magii. -wtrącił się Champane, a reszta absolwentów dziwnie się na niego spojrzała (poza Yosuke). -Świat jest niczym opowieść pisana przez Boga. -rozpoczął swój filozoficzny wywód Godawa. -By opowieść była ciekawsza, nic nie może być proste. Muszą być pułapki i ciężkie chwilę w których rodzą się wygrani, bohaterowie i przegrani. Za wielką moc trzeba płacić. Zabójcy Feniksów w zamian za swoją moc przemiany, nadczłowieka i żywiołu stawiają na szali swoje życia. -Yosuke-san. -zabrał głos Noah. -Sporo wiesz o Zabójcach Feniksów, a nigdy nie widzieliśmy jak walczysz, czy może... -Tak. -przerwał Yosuke. -Ja też jestem... Zabójcą Feniksów. Dalej młody, pokaż na co cię stać! -pomyślał po czym wrócił do oglądania Pandemonium z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. ---- thumb|leftAdi myślami przeniósł się do czasu gdy miał lat 8. Jakaś zielona dżungla, a mały wtedy chłopiec na pierniczał się z małpami. Nie były to zwykłe małpy lecz Żółtowłose Małpy Bojowe. Małe, skoczne, ch*lernie szybkie i co najlepsze umiejące boksować, i zadawać silne ciosy. Małp było około 6, błyskawicznie przeskakiwały z kamienia na kamień, a Adi starał się za nimi nadążyć. -Wracać tu gnidole jedne! -krzyknął. Adi uniknął sierpowego jednej małpy, jednak nie zauważył iż jedna z małp odbiła się od kamienia, by uderzyć Adiego w plecy, a ten poleciał na małpę której ataku uniknął i oberwał. -AUUUUUUUUUUA! -krzyknął małe Dragneel, który wylądował przed Markiem, który siedział na kamieniu i baczenie obserwował poczynania swojego chrześniaka. -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -zaczął się śmiać wniebogłosy. -O ej co jest Młody z małpami se nie radzisz! HAHAHAHAHA! -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! -krzyknął wkurzony Adi. -Czemu mam się z nimi bić? Jest ich dużo i boli. -Chcesz bym cię trenował, więc to robię. -odparł Mark. -Nawet ja nie pozwolę ośmiolatkowi, którego dopiero co wziąłem od matki, walczyć z magami, którzy żyją magią. -Przecie chętnie ich skopie! -odparł zadowolony. -Nawet iskierki nie umiesz wytwarzać! -Nie prawda. -wziął zapałki i rozpalił ogień. -I co? -Na ten widok Mark wciągnął płomienie. -Ja tu nic nie widzę. -Odparł wrednie! -NIE CIERPIĘ CIĘ!!! -HAHAHAHA! Wracaj tłuc się z małpami. -Za dużo ich! Nie nadążam... -odparł smętnie. Mark widząc, ręce jego chrześniaka się trzęsły, zeskoczył z kamienia na którym siedział, po czym podszedł do swojego bratanka. Ułożył jego ręce na znak amen, po czym z całej siły uderzył w nie. thumb|180px-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLI JAK CH*LERA!!! -krzyknął. -POGIĘŁO CIĘ STARCZE?! -aczkolwiek Adi nawet nie zauważył iż w tej chwili jego ręce całkowicie przestały się trząść. -ADI! -w oczach Marka pojawiła się determinacja. -Jeżeli sytuacja cię przewyższa, zamknij oczy, wycisz się i przypomnij sobie przyjemne chwile ze swojego życia, coś co cię uspokaja. Musisz poczuć się bezpiecznie. Następnie na spokojnie przeanalizuj całą sytuację i obmyśl jakąś strategię. Jeżeli brak ci determinacji, to pomyśl jak wiele przeszedłeś i czy warto ci się poddać. Pamiętaj, nie ma sytuacji bez wyjścia. Są tylko kretyni, którzy nie potrafią znaleźć rozwiązania. ---- Adi otworzył oczy, odzyskał już nieco kontrolę nad oddechem więc podniósł swój tułów z ziemi i oparł się o filar. Wciąż jednak z trudem oddychał, aczkolwiek było już lepiej niż po pierwszym ataku. -Czemu nie miałbym się poddać tylko walczyć dalej? -zaczął mówić sam do siebie. -To proste, bo zostanę wywalony z Sakury, a ja nie chce, chce przewyższyć Marka. Przetrwałem już sześć dni obozu, miałbym przegrać ostatniego dnia?! Zarobiłem 1000 Zakri jednego dnia dzięki pracy umiejętnością nabytym w tawernie. Pomogłem rozwiązać zagadkę kryminalną. Jest Asia, której nie chce tracić. Mam rywala z którym nie mam zamiaru przegrać! Piekielny Obóz?! Mam przyjaciół, których nie chcę stracić. A ONI NA PEWNO WALCZĄ O SWOJE! DLA TEGO JA TEŻ SIĘ NIE PODDAM! -Zostało mi około 20 minut... Przydałaby się Super Szybkość jaką ma Mati... CHWILA MOMENT!!! ENERGIA KINETYCZNA! Przekształcając swoją energię magiczną w kinetyczną jestem w stanie zwiększyć swoją szybkość. Od dawna chciałem to przetestować, ale nigdy nie znalazłem czasu... Kolejny problem jest taki, że nie mam już siły by wykrzesać z siebie jaki kol wiek płomień... -nagle Adi coś sobie przypomniał: ''-A.T.T.A.C.K -przeliterowała maszyna i wycelowała w stronę dziewczyny, ta jednak chwyciła blaster i zmiażdżyła go samym uściskiem (skoro była już echolokacja, wzmocniona zwinność, wzmocniona prędkość to zwiększona siła nie zaszkodzi (jej, przeciwnikom tak)) dłoni. Po tym dziewczyna odeszła wracając do swojej ludzkiej formy.'' ''-Nie dobijesz go? -spytał Noah.'' ''-Nie ma broni, jest bezsilny nie ma sposobu by mi zagroził. -odpowiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna. -Nie jestem już morderczynią.'' ''-Twoja chęć zmiany na lepsze zaburzyła twój instynkt. -stwierdził arogancko Noah.'' ''-Hmmmm? -Tanaki zdziwiła się po czym odwróciła się w stronę wojownika, którego oczy zaczęły świecić a on sam dymić.'' ''-A.U.T.O.(C.O.M.I.S.)D.E.(O.B.)S.T.R.U.C.T.I.O.N -robot wybuchł tworząc potężną falę uderzeniową która buchnęła w stronę Mei. Dans szybko pokrył się błyskawicami by zwiększyć swoją prędkość po czym po chwili zjawił się przed Mei by zasłonić ją przed płomieniami. Na szczęście było to niepotrzebne gdyż Adi natychmiast zjadł cały wybuch.'' -Na początku rozdziała, rozwaliłem broń jednego z tych robotów. Jeżeli szczęście mi sprzyja to go znajdę i zdołam wywołać wybuch! (Cóż szansa na to jest taka sama jak dostanie czarnej bluzy z inicjałami A i L w tym samym dniu gdy główny bohater waszej opowieści ma aktywować nową zdolność). -Dobra pozostaje mi tylko wykorzystać resztkę siły co mi została! -Adi z trudem podniósł się z ziemi i ruszył na poszukiwania. Zostało my tylko 18 minut!!! Szczęście okazało się po stronie Adiego. Po zaledwie 7 minutach natrafił na demona ze zniszczoną bronią. -''Mam szczęście!'' -odparł zadowolony. -O EJ TY! Jestem twoim celem, dalgo rozwal mnie... no chyba że nie potrafisz. A no tak hahahahaha, zapomniałem, w końcu rozwaliłem ci broń. -A.U.T.O.D.E.S.T.R.U.C.T.I.O.N -''Mam cię!'' -pomyślał uradowany Dragneel. thumb|leftRobot przeprowadzając autodestrukcję, wywołał olbrzymią eksplozję. Dragneel w tym momencie wiedział, że spełnił już swoją część planu. Natychmiast zjadł powstałe płomienie i natychmiast odzyskał wszystkie siły. -DZIĘKOWAĆ ZA POSIŁEK!!! -w Adiego natychmiast powróciła moc feniksa. -''Dobra, raz goży śmierć, pierwsza mam nadzieję, że nie ostatnia próba generalna!'' -Chłopak natychmiast wytworzył wokół siebie sferę płomieni, po czym zaczął emitować niebieską błyskawicę. Udało się energia kinetyczna, nie opuściła jego ciała i chłopak mógł utrzymać tą formę przez dłuższy czas. Czas biegać, pozostało 10 minut. Dragneel błyskawicznie wyruszył z miejsca, jego prędkość zwiększyła się o jakieś 98%. W jednej chwili rozpoczął bieg w poszukiwaniu demonów i w tej samej chwili wszystkie rozwalał. Tak oto w zaledwie 8 minut zniszczył 37 demonów. Pozostał już tylko jeden. ---- -WOW! -krzyknęła Hoshiya. -Szybki jest! -Przemieniając energię magiczną w kinetyczną nadał swojemu ognistemu ciału niezwykłą prędkość. -uśmiechnął się Noah. Znalazł zastosowanie do energii kinetycznej, którą stworzył podczas mojego testu. Bystrzacha z niego... -Super Szybkość... -rzekł Champane. -W bardzo krótkim czasie wy kminił jednocześnie ryzykowną strategię działania oraz postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Ryzykowne, aczkolwiek inteligentne zagranie w takiej sytuacji. -dodała Melody. -Szybko szuka i skutecznie atakuje... to prawdziwy Perfect Slayer! -podsumował Yosuke. -''Dajesz chłopcze, zostały ci tylko 2 minuty i jeden przeciwnik.'' ---- Dragneel nie musiał się zbyt męczyć z szukaniem ostatniego przeciwnika, ten sam pojawił się przed nim. thumb|180px-Stój! -przemówił. -Haaaa??? Trochę mi się spieszy, a ty jakiś dziwny jesteś. -To miejsce jest zaprojektowane tak, że ostatni, który przetrwa dostaje własną osobowość. -A więc jesteś bossem? -Hmmm... -złapał się za brodę. -Tak, tak można powiedzieć. -Zostały mi jakieś 2/3 minuty, więc wybacz, ale zakończę to szybko. -Muszę cię ostrzec dzieciaku, jestem bardzo silny! -Muszę cię ostrzec czymkolwiek jesteś, jestem ch*lernie szybki! Tym czasem u przyjaciół Dragneela: *Thanv spowity w słonecznej energii zadał potężny cios bossowi w brzuch, przebijając się za jego pomocą przez ścianę. *Pit natomiast z włosami zmienionymi na kolor biały, ciągnął po pustyni resztki bossa. *Mei postanowiła zemścić się na bossie i dla zabawy skuła go kajdanami magicznymi, a potem torturowała. *Mati spokojnym krokiem wyszedł z Pandemonium a ponurą miną i rękoma w kieszeni, a jego wzrok otwarcie mówił: "Dobrze, że nie wiedzą o mnie wszystkiego." *Ami przybrała nową postać anioła o nazwie Lazarus, która pozwala na panowanie nad ziemią. *Dans trzymał w ręku dwa pistolety wykonane z błyskawicy, za pomocą których wystrzeliwał ogromny podmuch energii, który zmiatał wszystko na swojej drodze. *Sakuya opuściła Pandemonium w obdartej spódniczce, a prawą dłonią zasłaniała swoje piersi. *Luk rozwalił wszystko na swojej drodze za pomocą wiru płomieni, a on sam był jakby płomieniem. Adi i Boss stanęli naprzeciw siebie, boss wypiął klatę i wydał głośny ryk, wystarczająco silny by cały teren zadrżał. thumb|left-KARABIN MASZYNOWY OGNISTEGO FENIKSA!!! -nim boss zdążył zaatakować, Adi zamienił obie swoje pięści w szpony feniksa, po czym wspomagany super szybkością zadał setkę celnych i błyskawicznych trafień w bossa. W ułamku 50 sekund. A to w nerki, a to w klatę, a to w szczepionkę i tak oto boss, całkowicie poległ, a Adiemu przy okazji udało się całkowicie rozwalić pomieszczenie w którym się znajdował. ADRIAN DRAGNEEL ZAKOŃCZYŁ PANDEMONIUM! POZOSTAŁO 59 SEKUND DO KOŃCA! ---- -Niesamowite, ukończył Pandemonium w ostatniej chwili. -rozbrzmiał głos Yosuke. -Mamy też osobę, która ukończyła Pandemonium najszybciej w całej historii Sakury, no i osobę, która ukończyła go najpóźniej. W dodatku pozostali studenci też się popisali... to naprawdę Szlachetna Generacja! ---- thumb|250pxAdi wyłączył swoją Super Szybkość, po czym stłamsił swoje płomienie. Kurz opadł, a chłopak otarł się z potu i krwi. Ciężko oddychający chłopak, przygarbił się trochę przy czym oparł się na kolanach. -Widocznie używając Super Szybkości, szybciej tracę energię. -stwierdził. -Ale... WYGRAŁE... -nie zdążył nic powiedzieć gdyż stracił przytomność. Dzięki automatycznemu systemowi Pandemonium, polegającego na tym iż w momencie gdy czas egzaminu dobiegnie końca Dom Demonów zniknie, a wszyscy uczestnicy zostaną przeniesieni do Hotelu "Pod Różą". Przyjaciele Adiego, zanieśli go do jego pokoju by tam mógł w spokoju odpocząć. Adi obudził się po paru godzinach. ---- Gdy się ocknął ujrzał siedzącą nad nim Sakuye. -Yo! -przemówił jeszcze zaspanym głosem. -Zdałem? -spytał, po czym nieco wyprostował się. -Ohayo! -odpowiedziała mu słodko kuzynka. -Tak! -dziewczyna utuliła go. -A ty? -Też! -To czemu mnie przytulasz idiotko? -zapytał obolały, co nie zmienia faktu, że było dość przyjemnie, szczególnie, że dziewczyna przytuliła go w taki sposób iż twarzą przylegał do jej cycków. -Po prostu dziękuję. Uwierzyłeś we mnie, i teraz po prostu nie mam zamiaru się poddać ani przegrać! Z nikim! -A to dobra! A reszta? -Wszyscy zdaliśmy! -odpowiedziała uradowana dziewczyna. -To super! W końcu chce jeszcze powalczyć z Thanvem, Lukiem, Matim i Dansem. Może w następnej sadze zrobią jakiś turniej gdzie to się uda. -Odpowiedział w końcu z wolnym oddechem gdy Sakuya z niego zeszła. -Robimy imprezkę w pokoju Dansa by to uczcić! -Mi się to podoba! -Adi wstał z łóżka, po czym się przebrał. By przejść do pokoju Dansa musieli iść do drugiego skrzydła, więc by skrócić sobie drogę, postanowili iść przez drogę znajdującą się na zewnątrz. ---- Było już ciemno, Adi mógł spokojnie wziąć Sakuye w krzaki a i tak nikt by tego nie zauważył. Piękne nocne niebo. Między Shibą, a Dragneelem panowała cisza, którą w końcu przerwał Adi. -O ej Sakuya! -Tak? -dziewczyna odwróciła się. -Idź przodem. -chłopak uśmiechnął się, muszę jeszcze coś załatwić, a nie ma sensu bym cię spowalniał. -Jesteś pewien??? -spytała dla pewności śliczna czarnowłosa. -Tak, tak! -chłopak uśmiechnął się, a Sakuya poszła przodem. thumb|left Gdy Sakuya odeszła już kawałek, Adi zamknął oczy po czym z całej siły walnął w metalową ścianę robiąc w niej wgniecenie w kształcie pięści. -Nie dałem rady wygrać z drużyną Dimitriva! Nie dałem rady dorównać Asi! Na domiar złego opuściłem gardę i o mało nie przegrałem zakładu z Markiem. -ciągle uderzał pięścią w ścianę. -ALE! -otworzył oczy. -STAŁEM SIĘ SILNIEJSZY! -jego pięść zamieniła się w ogień, a następnie zaczęła emitować niebieską błyskawicę. -''To nie koniec, będę trenował ciężej, spał więcej stanę się tak silny jak ty Mark'' -Adi powrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci, po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy ruszył w stronę zabawy. Nie zauważył jednak iż przez przypadek przyglądał mu się Yosuke. -''Adi, to nie nasze pochodzenie decyduje o sile naszej magii, ale to ile pracy w to włożymy. Masz jedną z najważniejszych cech maga, chcesz wygrać dzięki swojej własnej mocy. Tego się trzymaj, a staniesz się tak silny, że nic cię nie zatrzyma.'' ---- I tak oto Adi udał się na imprezkę. Rezydentom Łapy Niedźwiedzia udało przemycić się nieco alko co od razu rozluźniło zabawę. Śmiali się, cieszyli się, grali w karty, obmacywali żeńską część załogi. -Yo! -krzyknął Adi wchodząc do pokoju. -Siemano! -odpowiedziała załoga. -Dobra Adi! -Luk wyszedł z grona przeciwko Adiemu. -ZDAŁEŚ! JA TEŻ! NO TO TERAZ DALEJ STOCZMY NASZ ICHIBUKAI! -Nie teraz Luk! -krzyknął Adi. -Jesteś nachlany! -NIEPRAWDA! -krzyknął Blaze. -MAM PRZYSPIESZONY METABOLIZM JA SIĘ NIE MOGĘ SCHLAĆ! Udaje nachlanego by wszcząć Ichibukai! -A no teraz to ma sens. -stwierdził Mati. -Hhahahahahaha! Ale wy jesteście śmieszni!!! -śmiała się Ami. -A tej co? -zapytał Adi. -Upiła się już. -odparł Dans. -Dobra zagrajmy w coś! -dołączył do towarzystwa Thanv. -W karty! -krzyknął Pit. -Popieram. -odparła jedyna trzeźwa kobieta na sali- Mei. ---- I tak oto zleciała im kolejna nocka życia w Sakurze. By nie przedłużać przerzućmy się do apelu na zakończenie Jesiennego Obozu, który miał odbyć się już następnego dnia. -Jesienny Obóz "Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy" rozpoczęło 1024 studentów. W ciągu 7 dni zostaliście poddani próbą przez tych, którzy przechodzili przez takie same piekło jak wy. I tak oto na dzień dzisiejszy 109 Rocznik Studentów Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni "Sakura" liczy 745 osób! Jeżeli myliście, że to koniec... o nie, jeżeli myślicie, że to było piekło to zapewniam was to dopiero początek prób jakie postawi przed wami Sakura! Dziękuje za uwagę! Możecie wrócić do domu! -Yosuke zszedł z mównicy. -Wow, pozbyli się 279 osób w przeciągu zaledwie tygodnia. -podliczył Adi. -A my daliśmy radę. -przemówiła Sakuya. -WYMIATAMY! Rezydenci Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia zebrali się w holu po czym, mieli zamiar wspólnie wrócić busem to swojego akademika. -Nie wierzę, że to tylko tydzień! -powiedziała Ami. -Pierwsze co zrobię po powrocie do akademika, to idę wziąć porządną kąpiel. -podsumowała Mei. -Ale tęsknie za kuchnią Mari-san! -rozbrzmiał głos Sakuyi. -Ja też się nie mogę doczekać by coś wszamać! -dodał Mati. -To może zamiast tak stać, ruszymy do busa? -zapytał z założonymi rękoma Dans. W momencie gdy załoga miała już ruszyć, na ich drodze stanął Noah. -Witajcie. -przemówił swoim ciepłym głosem. -NOAH-SAN?! -wykrzyczeli zdziwieni. -Chyba nie chodzi o ten podwędzony alkohol. -szepnął Luk, Pitowi do ucha. -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia! -odparł Evans. -Adi-kun, mogę na słówko? -spytał Storm, na którego słowa wszyscy bardzo się zdziwili. -Ja? -spytał Adi wskazując palcem na siebie, na co Noah kiwnął twierdząco głową w momencie gdy jego towarzysze patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem i przerażeniem. -Wiecie co, idźcie już do busa, dogonię was! ---- -Coś się stało Noah-senpai? -spytał Adi. -Jeżeli chodzi o to wybite okno w pokoju Dansa to na pewno nie była nasza butelka i wcale nie tłukliśmy się o stanik Ami. -odparł z dumą zakładając rękę na rękę. -Adi-kun, spytam wprost, czy nie chciałbyś wstąpić do mojej Gildii Tech Paths? thumb-Dziękuje za propozycję Noah-san, ale... -Adi odchylił swoją kurtkę po czym wskazał na swoje serce. -Naprawdę mi pochlebia twoja propozycja i czuję się doceniony, aczkolwiek obecnie jestem w trakcie wyścigu z moim wujkiem. -Wujkiem? -spytał Noah. -To ktoś wyjątkowy dla ciebie? -Tak. -Dragneel odparł ze spokojem. -To on nauczył mnie jak używać magii oraz pomógł stworzyć światopogląd, którym kieruję się w życiu. To dzięki temu iż chcę go przewyższyć wstąpiłem do Sakury. To jest mój cel i szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam żadnych innych planów. Nie wiem co chcę robić w przyszłości. Będę o niej myśleć gdy nadejdzie. Teraz tylko muszę trenować by stać się silniejszy. -Hah. -Storm uśmiechnął się. -Muszę przyznać iż teraz naprawdę cię szanuje. Nadajesz się... -Nadaję się? -spytał zmieszany Adi, nie wiedział bowiem jak w inny sposób uświadomić geniuszowi, że nie chce dla niego pracować. -Na Pierwszego Maga Klasy "S". -po tych słowach z ust Noah, Adiego zamurowało. -Posłuchaj, jeżeli kiedyś nie wylecisz z Sakury za swoje ryzykowne pomysły, to jestem pewien że nim zostaniesz. Hmmmm, co ty na to byśmy wtedy się zmierzyli? -Zmierzyli? -Ichibukai, jeśli wygrasz zrobię co chcesz, jeśli przegrasz dołączysz do mojej gildii! -ZGODA! -odparł uradowany Adi. -Powodzenia! -Noah odwrócił się, po czym ruszył na swoje piętro, w drodze uniósł prawą rękę do góry (w Japonii jest to znak oznaczający przyjaźń). -''Nie dziękuje!'' -pomyślał Adi. -''By nie zapeszać.'' -i tak oto Adi, radośnie ruszył do busa, w czasie drogi radośnie sobie nucąc. -Docenił mnie Pierwszy Mag Klasy "S". ---- thumb|left-Ale wtopa... -stwierdził Dragneel gdy zjawił się na przystanku i zdał sobie sprawę iż wszystkie busy odjechały. -NO NIE! -rozbrzmiał głos Adi. -WSZYSTKIE JUŻ ODJECHAŁY! -A...Asia Yo! -odparł zmieszany Adi. -Też się spóźniłaś? -Byłam po autograf Noah-sama, ale nie było go w pokoju gdyż poszedł pogadać z jakimś durnym dzieciakiem nie wartym uwagi. A gdy już przyszedł miałam nadzieję, że mnie zaprosi do pokoju, ale tylko dał mi autograf a kiedy przybiegłam okazało się, że spóźniłam się na busa. -odpowiedziała zdyszana. -A ty czemu się spóźniłeś. -Jestem tym durnym dzieciakiem nie wartym uwagi. -odparł z wrednym wyrazem twarzy unosząc przy tym prawą rękę do góry. -ŻE JAK?! -Chyba zamówię im taksówkę... -stwierdził Noah, przyglądający się dwójce z okna swojego pokoju. ---- thumbTak więc oto Asia i Adi siedzieli w taksówce, siedzieli przy oknach oddzieleni od siebie torbami Dragneela. Pomiędzy dwójką panowała niezręczna cisza, jak gdyby byli starym małżeństwem, którą w końcu postanowił przerwać Dragneel. -Emmm... Słyszałem, że zdobyłaś najlepszy wynik w Pandemonium, gratulacje! -Dziękuje. -odpowiedziała dziewczyna. -To była łatwizna! -A tobie jak poszło? -Eeee... DOBRZE! -odpowiedział niezdecydowanie chłopak. -''Przecież nie mogę jej powiedzieć, że miałem najniższy wynik w historii!'' -Swoją drogą, jak podoba ci się w Sakurze? -spytała Asia, na co Adi odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. -Jest super! -odparł uradowany. -W końcu spotkałem rówieśników z którymi mogę rywalizować! -A więc to tak... -dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, po czym znowu zwróciła się w stronę szyby by podziwiać mijany krajobraz. -''Naprawdę ci zazdroszczę...'' ---- I tak oto kilka godzin później w Akademiku Łapa Niedźwiedzia. -REX!!! -po głównym holu rozległ się głos Marii. -Co jest? -spytał zaspany chłopak. -Pomóż mi sprzątać! -wydarła się. -Dzisiaj te dzieciaki wracają i znowu będzie tu harmider! -Martwisz się czy wszyscy zdali? -Pfffff! -pffneła. -To gnojki, które ja MARIA MONAKO zaakceptowałam, nie ma bata by się wyłożyli na czymś takim jak Jesienny Obóz "Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy"!!! -DING DONG! -rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. -CO ZNOWU?! -wydarła się wkurzona Maria, która ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Gdy je otworzyły jej oczom ukazały się uradowane mordy rezydentów Łapy Niedźwiedzia. thumb|left-TADAIMA! (pl. WRÓCILIŚMY!) -wszyscy razem głośno krzyknęli. Jesienny Obóz "Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy" skończony! Udało im się wrócić. Stali się silniejsi i mocniej zżyci! Po powrocie urządzili kolejną libację alkoholową imprezkę by uczcić swój powrót do akademika. Następnego dnia z powodu mocnego kaca, tylko Blaze poszedł gdyż jako jedyny nie może się schlać, ale mniejsza o to kto był schlany a kto zgubił stanik, STUDENCI 109 ROCZNIKA WESZLI WŁAŚNIE NA ZUPEŁNIE NOWY POZIOM! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa